


The Power of Destruction

by Uguisu (JimmyJames)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Darkfic, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabbles, Insanity, M/M, Mental Disorder, Rape Aftermath, Self-Hatred, WIP, Work In Progress, suicidal behaviour, traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyJames/pseuds/Uguisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is; they can't remember, but everyone else can. And it just might be so that Aoba and Sly live in a world full of insane people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Common Divisor

**Author's Note:**

> So, my best friend prompted me to write something about this one quote by Neil Gaiman (“I mean, maybe I am crazy. I mean, maybe. But if this is all there is, then I don't want to be sane”), icnluding Aoba and Sly Blue. And well, of course Ren and Sei was needed too. And Toue. I can’t quite name the moment when I got the exact idea for this fanfic, but I do remember the realisation of how easily things could be twisted to the way I needed them to be. And with that realisation, I just had to write this. And as cliché as it is, I just couldn’t write it one-shot, so a series of drabbles ahead!
> 
> TW: insanity, traumas, underage sex, abusive relationships, self-hatred, suicidal behaviour ... etc.

**I**

_”I mean, maybe I am crazy. I mean, maybe. But if this is all there is, then I don’t want to be sane.” – Neil Gaiman_

* * *

 

Blue jeans are half-laying on my writing desk’s chair and the gray breeze illuminates my room through my window. I look around just to see reddish dark bush of hair next to me.

Surprisingly familiar bush of hair, I got to say. I don’t remember, it happened again and time after time I find myself not remembering. And it hurts, and I close my eyes, move slighty off the bed.

"Sly?" I shake my head, it makes me sad.  
"You again?" I ask, the guy next to me looks confused.  
"I-", he tries to start but I shake my head again.

"Could you just leave please", it hurts to say that to him, he really seems to love this Sly but how could I say I’m not the person he’s looking for. He’s in a real bad shape. Or maybe it’s just the blue, long hair of mine. Maybe Sly has blue, long hair, maybe she does. But I’m not a woman and it’s mad how everytime this guy thinks I am, and I don’t understand how I everytime pick him up and bring home. And I don’t think I can understand before I can remember.  
  
And there lays the problem.  


* * *

  
  
"How are you today, Aoba?" a deep voice asks me but I wish to ignore it. I just met the guy and I already hate him. Toue, what kind of name is that? Idiot kind, I think, no one would like to name their children ”Toue”, not even the most insane person on this little planet. Really.  
"Aoba?" He asks again, I chuckle.  
"Ha, ’m not Aoba", I reply and he humms in agreement like he actually believes me. He doesn’t, I know he doesn, I can tell. I always tell them right, I’m talented like that. I just see inside their mind somehow.

"Well then", he says and I want to vomit, "to whom I have the honour to speak?"  
"Call me Sly", I say and he nods. Who the fuck just nods, isn’t he supposed to say some shit like _nice to meet you_. I bet he says it just next. And he does.

It almost goes well, the first meeting with _Toue_ , but at the end of the meeting, he calls me _Aoba_ again. Just who the is that Aoba-guy again? He always sounds so boring, and I’m sure I don’t know who he is but somehow I feel like I should know him. But I can’t quite remember.  
  
Not that it’s a problem, I’m not interested in pussies anyway.  


* * *

  
  
" _Aren’t you nasty little thing, so sly and wry. Are you going to be bad for us, lost one?"_

_Two pairs of blue eyes stare at me in unision as vomit creeps its way up my throat. Sly? What an odd thing to say._


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly finds his reason to be, and Aoba decides to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost named this "Sly you stupid little fucker" but it kinda would've ruined the mood.
> 
> ANYWay thanks for the kudos and stuff, really made my day.

**II**

  
_"He seems like a man who knows what he wants, and the problem is he wants what I want." – Abbi Glines_

* * *

 

_"Your mom isn’t here anymore, you’ve got to calm down. I don’t have any time to pamper you around, Aoba. You are big boy, you’ll just be fine", Tae hisses and pats me on the cheek. I shake my head._

"NO! _You can’t leave me here, granny, not all-"_

_"Bye bye, Aoba."_

_"- alone."_

* * *

"Good to see you again, Sly, sit down, please", the man with moustache says and I cough.

"Excuse me?” I ask and his eyes widen slightly, but not wide enough to change his cool expression.

"I apologize? Is that you, Aoba?" I nod silently, I can’t say I like this man that much. Granny just brought me here and now I have to tell everything. At least I’m not alone, if there’s any need to be positive. And I will do if granny wants me to.

Maybe I success to get sleep without shedding any tears tonight.

Maybe.

* * *

 

I’m late again, and normally granny wouldn’t have called, but now there’s 12 unaswered calls in my coil’s caller log. It’s funny and I know it has everything to do with this Aoba guy. Does granny know him? I have heard her muttering things about that guy sometimes she's angry at me. It’s so weird, having a similar* name with me. But no matter what, if he tries to steal my granny, I’ll destroy him.

I run, Mizuki calls me again, I answer and he starts to talk about that guy too. Just what the fuck is wrong with people nowadays? I’m really starting to hate that person with a passion.

I stop for a moment, just to see my coil is ringing again. Koujaku, it says, but who the fuck is Koujaku anyway?

I answer, saying "Koujaku" and smiling wryly. I bet this is going to be real fun.

"Aoba?" he says and I understand now. That guy is some town-weirdo like Clear. Stealing other people’s coils and families. But rather than telling Koujaku I’m not the person he think he’s speaking to, I decide to play along. Maybe Aoba looks like me, just maybe, but this town is way too small for two blue haired bitches. And this life was mine first so that psycho can go home crying.

"Yes, Koujaku?" I answer him but he doesn’t sense the mocking tone in my voice. I smile, he smiles back. Ha, what a bunch of losers those guys are. Koujaku and Aoba, a real heartbreakingly sweet pair going all homo homo. But I don’t care about it, now all I care about is destroying that idiotic Aoba.

* * *

_I moan, loudly. It makes those two blonds happy, I can see it._

_"Aoba, was it?" I nod. They smile like predators._

_"Virus."_   
_"Trip."_

_They grab my hair together, I cry in pain and they like it. And I think, maybe pain isn’t as bad as it’s supposed to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *. Aoba actually means "Blue leaf", ( 蒼 (ao) "blue" + 葉 (ba) "leaf") so when Sly says Aoba has a similar name with him, he means the blue part. And yes he can say so because they still are japanese and so they can understand Japanese, duh? *sassily darts out a tongue*

**Author's Note:**

> ((So, yeah, the point of view is mostly just Aoba/Sly)) don't hate me *hides quickly*


End file.
